Warrior's Spirit
by Katfreak
Summary: Jim muses on the western Champion and his strict values. SORRY FOLKS MY SUMMERY SUCKS! Is Yaoiish so watch out, JimAxelO'Brien


**Warrior's Spirit**

**Katfreak: Miow! My first Yugioh GX fanfic! Dude am I weird… ****Well this is probably a first of its category so please enjoy people!**

**Yazzy-Chan: **_Leaning over Katfreak's shoulder _**Oh! Axel! Is this a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic?**

**Katfreak: No Yazzy its not.**

**Yazzy-Chan: What?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! **_Yazzy is heartbroken_

**Katfreak: OK…..While I pick up the pieces, please enjoy the fanfic **_Turns around with a dust pan and brush in hand _**Oh yeah: I don't own Yugioh GX and never will!**

* * *

He's a warrior's son alright; it's so obvious when you look at him.

A dark blue eye stared intently at the male in question, a hat lowly shading it from obvious sight as he sat across from him.

Almost hungrily, he glanced over at the shorter yet muscular male. A quite toned body (probably from many years of following his father's strict training) and dark skin, much darker then his own.

Jim always found it odd, considering that he lived in a warmer and brighter country than Axel, that he had much lighter skin, but whatever. At the moment he couldn't really care less.

Dark black hair was heavily dreadlocked out of his face, yet the ones that were now his front bangs framed his golden bronze eyes.

To Jim, they were the biggest clue to Axel.

Harsh and unwavering, they showed how truly he was a warrior.

Subdued and non-expressive, they never showed their feelings as was the way of the warrior. Their actions always spoke for them, but never their eyes. It just wasn't done.

But Jim did think that Axel had one exception to that rule: Pride.

Not in himself of course, not the selfish pride people showed to themselves, it was pride for his heritage; the lessons and training from his father that shaped him and would be likely to continue to shape him for the rest of his life.

He closed his eye, a small suppressed sigh released from his throat.

"Whats with you?" asked a deep voice.

Opening his remaining eyes, he rolled his neck, slyly staring up at the other whose face had not turned yet his eyes had, and were now fixed on him.

He smiled. "Nothin', mate. Nothin' at all."

Axel's eyebrows rose and he turned to face the Australian opposite.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," he stated bluntly.

Jim's smile stayed on though the eye half closed.

"Its nothin'. Just me thinkin'"

"About?"

"Uh, uh, uh, I'm not answerin' that mate. It'll just make things uncomfortable."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

The eye closed fully, but opened again when a noise to the side of his face sounded.

Now looming over him, Axel's arm rested next to the side of his face.

"Are you uncomfortable now?"

Jim's breathing became shallower as he stared at the male leaning over him.

"No, mate…" he trailed off as Axel leaned down. He felt his hot breath over his lips.

"H-Hey, n-no teasin', please mate…" gasped Jim, a warm blush on his face and slowly spreading.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face before he closed the gap between them.

Jim groaned as the kiss deepened and he wrapped his arms around Axel.

Ok back to what he was thinking earlier. A warrior never showed his feelings through his eyes but showed it through his actions.

Jim yelped as Axel bit into his shoulder.

Ok, that was definitely true.

He really did have a warrior's spirit, didn't he?

* * *

_Yazzy is still in piece on the floor with Katfreak standing over her_

**Katfreak: Oh man, this just ain't working!!! Yazzy wake up!**

_Yazzy remains silent and Katfreak leans over and starts shaking her viciously._

**Katfreak: DAMN YOU YAZZY WAKE UP!!!!!!!**

**RoloPolo: What tha-?**

**Katfreak: Huh?**

_Rolo is standing in the door way watching Katfreak shake Yazzy. Katfreak looks at the scene then at Rolo quickly_

**Katfreak: Its not what you think!!!!**

**RoloPolo: OH MY GOSH YOU KILLED YAZZY!!!!**

_Runs off screaming "Police!! Police!!" _

**Katfreak: ROLO WAIT A MINUTE!!! **_Goes to run when she remember the audience _**Opps! Sorry folks! Err…Thanx for reading! Please review! And no flames! Thanxs gotta go! **_Runs off after Rolo_

_Yazzy Stirs_

**Yazzy-Chan: I'M ALIVE!!!!! BYE!!! **


End file.
